Setsuwa
by Bao Blossom
Summary: My first collection of short ficlets. All NaruHina based because I am still riding the canon-high and in honor of NH Month. As OOC-less as I could make them and with obvious spoilers for the manga and the movie. Genres will be quite varied, eventually.
1. Tanjobi

Well, apparently it's some sort of NaruHina shipping month or something, which I had no idea existed until like 15 minutes ago, but will gladly make my contribution to making the world a more NaruHina filled place!

I'm probably all wrong with the dates and details, but... I find myself not caring too much. Maybe I'll correct this when the next series come out.

Naruto, in all its wonderfully canonical NaruHina glory does not belong to me. I write for fun.

_**Tanjobi**_

Coming home was usually the best part of his day. The smell of good food in the house, the melodic notes of his children playing on the deck, and that smile from his wife that made anything else that happened that day fade into a calm happiness. He gave a sigh. Tonight would not be one of those nights. It was too late for any of that.

He opened the door and was greeted with a Technicolor living room. Balloons at various stages of deflation were scattered around the house. He heard the clink of dishes from the kitchen and braced himself for the conversation that awaited him. But first, he walked down the hall and slowly slid open the door to his son's room.

He knew it was far too late to find him up, and was surprised to see his little sunflower asleep next to her big brother. It was an endearing sight to see the two of them, tangled together in sleep. Unfortunately, he knew that at this age, she only slept with him when he was really upset. The thought brought an uncomfortable twinge to his chest. He walked in quietly and gave them both kisses, removed Himawari's foot from her brother's face and slowly shut the door behind him.

As he shuffled back into the kitchen he was now feeling awful. He found his wife, beautiful as ever, rinsing off the last of the dishes in the sink.

"Tadaima," he let out meekly.

She turned and by some miracle gave him a smile and said "Okaeri."

He stood rooted on the spot as she swept over and gave him a kiss, spared him a sympathetic smile, then went back to drying the dishes.

It was a while before he said anything. Over the years he had gotten a little better at reading his wife, but, she didn't seem to be reacting the way he thought she would. And that was cause for concern, right?

"Would you like some cake?" she offered once all the dishes were dry. "You've probably already eaten, right?"

"I'm sorry," he said feeling as if he had missed the point where he should have done that.

She looked back from the open fridge and spared her husband a look of understanding as he sunk into a kitchen chair. Naruto rubbed his face vigorously and when he opened his eyes again he was rewarded with a plentiful slice of coconut cake in front of him.

He stared down at the confection as his wife set down a cup of tea beside him. Her arms snaked down around his chest as she leaned down over his back.

"I really am sorry," he said again finding her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I know."

"The Five Kage summit is tomorrow. We had so much work."

"I know."

"I really wanted to be here."

Hinata untangled herself from her husband and went to sit beside him. "I know anata."

He stared at the slice of cake. "You're not mad." He had meant it as a question, but from her actions and her energy, it was pretty clear that she wasn't.

She cupped his face and made him look towards her. "It's important to me, that you understand that I will never hold your position and the sacrifices you make for it against you. I am so proud of you Naruto, and I know how lucky we are to have you come home every night, even if it's a little late."

He smiled at her superpower. No matter how blatantly idiotic he could be, she could always, _always_ make him feel better. He knew better though, the one who got lucky was him.

"However, to be fair, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," she finished.

His smile disappeared. "How mad was he?"

Hinata smiled nervously. "We trained for about an hour before he finally calmed down. Or wore himself out, one of the two." She shrugged and Naruto scowled. She was not helping.

"Oh, but he's getting so good Naruto," she continued with a spark of pride in her eyes. "You should see the progress he's made since…"

She stopped, seeing that look on his face: since they used to train together every day, before he became Hokage. What had it been? Two months? Already? It felt like longer. She wasn't blind; she knew this weighed down on him as much as it did on Bolt. They were all trying to settle into the new lifestyle, if she were being completely honest.

"You know, you're doing a better job at this than you think. And I know he will understand one day too, but... maybe you should talk to him anyway. It's difficult for anyone to be away from the people they love."

He stole a glance at her as a mutual aching passed between them. They hadn't really talked about it, but they missed each other as well. "Just, let him know that, he has to be strong like you," she finished.

He looked back at the cake and contemplated his wife's words. Of course she was right. He hated to admit it, but this probably wouldn't be the last birthday he would miss. And it wasn't entirely fair to expect the same level of understanding from his children as what Hinata was offering him now. He played around with the frosting before bringing a bit up to his mouth. Hinata had made it, which meant it was delicious, but-

"What kind of a weird ass kid prefers coconut cake over chocolate?" he asked in between mouthfuls.

Hinata raised a brow, "_Your_ weird kids' anata."

"Think he'll try something stupid tomorrow?"

She smiled nervously. "Knowing you and your son... I'd check all the doors for erasers before the Kage's arrive."

~~~o*o~~~

This came out shorter than I expected, but I think it's all right. I might make this into a series of one shots for NH month. But just know that I will NOT be posting a fic a day. I don't have the time unfortunately. However, Sunday is my day off so I might flesh out some other short ideas I have on a weekly basis. If you'd like me to continue that is. Remember, reviews speak louder than 1000 images! Wait, that's not right...


	2. Susume

_**Susume**_

He knocked on the classroom door and waited for the familiar voice inside to answer.

"Come in."

Naruto gave a big sigh and pulled the screen open. He found Iruka at his desk, grading papers from the looks of it. Were Naruto's hands sweating? What on earth was wrong with him? Why was he so nervous?

"Naruto," Iruka offered him a welcoming smile. "This is a surprise."

"Hey, Iruka-sensei," he let out feebly seating himself in the front row of the class.

The older man smiled. "It's been a while since I've been able to teach you anything Naruto, you don't have to keep calling me that."

Naruto thought about this for a while. "But you're Iruka-sensei," he said somewhat confused, "And I'm sure you'll never run out of things to teach me."

Iruka looked up from his papers and smiled at the boy, well, no, not the boy actually. If Iruka still saw the 18 year old as a boy how could he blame him for still seeing him as a teacher? "I hope not. What can I do for you Naruto?"

"Actually, that's kinda why I'm here."

Iruka raised a brow, "Need a lesson?"

"Just some advice," Naruto said looking down at his hands. "I really wanted to talk to Kakashi-sensei, but his office said he was away on official business."

"Really?" Iruka tried to hide how much it irked him that he was second fiddle to the Rokudaime, and that Naruto actual believed "official business" wasn't code for, hiding from paperwork.

"Well, what's on your mind?"

He gave an audible sigh and, was Iruka just seeing things or, was he blushing?

"It's about a girl," he finally confessed.

Iruka's brows rose in a pleasant surprise. "Really!"

"Yes, really," Naruto said, annoyed at the amused tone in his teachers voice.

"Is it Sakura-chan?" Iruka asked, remembering the boy's fondness for the kunoichi.

"What? No, I- that's been over for a long time," Naruto said as he brushed away the distasteful memory of her "confession."

"Oh, I didn't know," he said apologetically. It had been a while since they'd talked.

"No, Iruka-sensei, I fell in love with someone else. She's beautiful and smart and kind and strong and, amazingly, she loves me too."

"Well, of course she does Naruto. Everyone in the village looks up to you now."

"No, I mean, she loved me before I came back from the war. Before Madara, and before Pein, and before anyone even wanted to talk to me."

Yes, that definitely didn't describe Sakura, "She sounds amazing Naruto-kun, is she from the Leaf?" It was a valid question. Iruka didn't think he remembered anyone around his age that didn't look down on him when he was younger.

"Of course. You know her Iruka-sensei." Iruka saw the way his eyes softened and that lovesick smile that brightened up his face when he said her name. "It's Hinata."

His teacher blinked. "Hinata-chan?"

Naruto nodded still smiling.

"Hyuga Hinata?"

"Yeah."

"You're in love with a Hyuga? A main branch Hyuga?" They had no cast system or royalty here in Konoha, but if they had, Hinata would be as close to a princess as they could get. It was, funny to think about.

"What does her being from the main branch have to do with anything?"

"Eh? Oh, nothing, I'm just- never mind, go on. You two are... dating?"

"Yeah, well, something like that. I took her to get some ramen. Her choice! Not mine," he said quickly glancing at the disapproving look on his teachers face. "We've been out, and I hold her hand, and... we've kissed," he said somewhat dreamily. "It was... amazing dattebayo."

Iruka smiled. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

Naruto's smile disappeared. "It's just... back before the war started, I met my mom."

"You met Kushina?" Iruka asked piteously, "through Edo tensei?" Probably not a great experience for anyone to see a resuscitated loved one fighting on the opposite side of the war.

"No, no," Naruto assured, "Before that, it's a long story. That's not the point."

"Oh. Right," Iruka smiled nervously. He would definitely have to get back to the whole, 'you spoke to your dead mother' thing, but Naruto seemed determined to finishing his story.

"When I was with her, it was amazing. I've never really felt anything like her love again. I still feel it sometimes, when I remember her."

He sat in silence for a while and Iruka let him enjoy the memory of his mother. Iruka was so happy to know that Naruto had at least gotten a small taste of what it was to be loved by a mother. Because he was right, there wasn't anything in the world quite like it.

"Um, sorry," he said snapping out of his reverie. "Anyway, I got to talk to her. And, there's just been something that's been in my head since I've been with Hinata."

Iruka nodded encouragingly.

"Mom told me, to marry a girl just like her."

The older man furrowed his brows. "What?"

"And, from what my dad and Kakashi-sensei and Kuruma have told me,"

"Your dad?"

"She was loud and intense and excitable," Naruto continued paying no mind to the interruption. "Hinata is amazing, but, she's not like mom at all. And now I don't know what to do because, I want to be with Hinata. I-I'm in love with her. But, she is the exact opposite of my mom! Mom just wants the best for me and she probably knows more about this stuff than I do. But, am I disobeying her by being with Hinata? Should I try to look for someone else? I don't want to look for someone else, but, what do you think I should do Iruka-sensei?"

Naruto looked up into the wide unblinking eyes of his former teacher. Now that was the face of a man who had the answer.

"Um..."

"I wouldn't let go of that Hyuga girl if I were you Naruto."

Naruto turned to the new voice, "Oh? Kakashi-sensei?"

"Don't you agree, Iruka?" The rokudaime walked into the classroom and leaned against Iruka's desk.

"Kakashi! How many times have I told you not to use my classroom as a runaway spot?" Iruka shouted angrily.

"I didn't runaway. I'm simply replenishing my strength before the next wave of paperwork comes in."

Iruka made a non-committal grunt, noticing he had ditched his robes and hat somewhere, no doubt to make himself harder to find.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you really think I should stay with Hinata?" Naruto didn't seem at all bothered by the sudden interruption.

"Well, I knew both your parents when I was younger Naruto. I saw them interact and knew Yamato as my teacher and Kushina as... my teacher's scary wife."

Naruto smiled at the memory, a little envious that his teacher had known his mother better than he had.

"And you're right," Kakashi continued, "she was intense and passionate and loud; qualities that I wouldn't exactly use to describe Hinata. But, while I do think she only said what she thought was best for you, I believe that would only be good advice, if you were anything like your father."

Iruka raised a brow in understanding, but Naruto frowned. "What do you mean?" He didn't know why, but it seemed kind of insulting that Kakashi was implying that he was not like his father.

"I mean you have it backwards. One of your parents was calm, and patient and understanding, and the other was a loud passionate hurricane. That's why they fit so well. Don't you see? Hinata may not be like your mother, but she has many of the same qualities your father had. And you, even though you and your father are similar in appearance, you are an Uzumaki through and through. You'll do just fine with someone like Hinata."

Iruka smiled at the look of hopeful understanding on Naruto's face. "So, I'm like mom, and Hinata is like dad?"

Kakashi smiled with his eyes, the way only he knew how and nodded. They were both good kids. They deserved to have each other.

"Besides," the hokage finished lightheartedly, "it's not like Kushina and Hinata have nothing in common. They were both unusually kind, and they both loved you more than anyone I've known."

Naruto smiled, "Dattebayo."

Iruka's smile widened as something like relief washed over his student's expression.

"Thank you! Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei! I... I have somewhere I have to be!"

Iruka gave him a wave and Kakashi a knowing nod as the orange blur disappeared. They didn't have to wonder where he had rushed off to.

"So... Hinata-chan and Naruto?" Iruka asked the older man.

"It's been a while in the making. But I meant what I said."

Iruka nodded, looking at his ungraded papers then back to Kakashi in nervous sort of silence.

"Do you think Hiashi knows?"

Kakashi gave a snort, "No, but I bet that'll be a fun day."

~~~o*o~~~

Well, that update was quicker than I expected. I'd thought about this one for a long time when the idea finally clicked, it just took me a while to articulate it in a way I was happy with. It still seems a bit disjointed but, I think it's understandable so I'll leave it at that. If you enjoyed please please leave a review! It'd be nice to have some sort of feedback... any sort of feedback!


	3. Kage

I need to start this chapter off with a warning: it has a slight citric center. Actually, it's citric all over the place. I don't usually write lemons or limes, so I don't go too far in this ficlet, but there are definitely some heavy handed hints at "adult situations." I try to keep my audience broad, but I really wanted to write this chapter, and the story just doesn't work with a PG rating. So, enjoy at your own risk?

_**Kage**_

Naruto glanced at the clock for the fifth time in less than an hour, each time angrier and angrier at what the hands signaled. He didn't know why he kept looking. He knew he would never make it back home in time. This damn report had no end. And yet he had to finish it; he knew he had to do this today. City ordinance had been waiting on him for a week to approve this project and there were people without homes who needed this report done, unfortunately for his wife, on Valentine's day.

He allowed himself a moment of wishful thinking as he gazed at the photo of her on his desk. It was not one where she was especially well groomed. No, much to Hinata's dismay he had chosen for his desk a picture of her the morning after her first A-class mission. His wife was a beautiful woman, but for some reason on that morning as she woke up beside him, with dirt on her face, and hair in a mess and even a little spit on her bottom lip, she was miraculous.

He would have given anything to be there with her now. His brows furrowed.

~~o*o~~

Hinata looked in the mirror one final time before taking off the earrings she had put on for tonight. Going over to Sakura's house wouldn't require her amethyst pendant either. Earlier that evening Sakura had volunteered to host Bolt and Himawari for Valentines evening so Naruto and Hinata could do something special. It tugged on Hinata's heart that Sakura herself was not doing anything today. Then again, Sasuke had never been big on holidays. But after having seen Udon at her doorstep she already knew what her "special" evening had become. Naruto would not be coming, and if both she and Sakura were to spend the day without their significant others it might as well be in the company of friends.

So Hinata would join in on the sleepover and at least enjoy the company of a sympathetic friend once the children were out. Hinata was not one to drink often, but Sakura was fun to have a drink with. There was no need for sparkly earrings or low cut dresses at a sleep over though. So she would slip into something a little more comfortable first. Or so she thought.

"Don't take off that dress!"

She jumped as a mess of blonde hair appeared at her window.

"Naruto!"

He slid open the glass and smiled at the look of shock on his wife's face. "Actually, I take that back. You should definitely take it off."

"I thought, they told me you had to work."

"I figured something out," he said slipping up beside her and tugging at the strap of her dress. "The kids?"

"They are with Sakura tonight. I was going to get them after you finished ogling me from the window you closet pervert."

"I am not a closet pervert!" he said, mildly amused as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"An open one then?"

"It's than allowed on Valentines day?"

She laughed as his hand slid down her waist and hips.

"Ah!" she said expertly catching it before it reached her zipper. "A deal is a deal."

He pouted.

"First we do what I like, and then I do what you like."

It was not often his wife used that tone of voice with him. It still had an amazing affect on him. He hoped it would never stop affecting him.

"Now hurry and go shower."

He bit his lip, "Come with me?" he said kissing her neck lightly.

She smiled and arched her neck to allow him more access. "No."

He groaned and ran out of the room already half undressed. She smiled and slipped back into her dress. Turns out her pretty earrings had been right all along.

The night passed to quickly for the both of them. Days were it was just the two of them were becoming increasingly rare. She made sure to take advantage. Nights like tonight had to make up for all of the other days when she would go to bed without him, see him briefly in the morning and then not again till night again. So tonight, they talked. Well he talked a lot. There was a lovely dinner that did not involve any type of noodle, and there were a lot of stars. By the end of that evening they were both going back to the house not with a sense of finality to an evening they didn't want to end, but rather with a bubbling anticipation for the real climax of the night, in every sense of the word.

Because if she were being completely honest, the thing he liked, she liked a lot as well. They were two steps through the door before she flew at him. He was not prepared for such a forceful advance but delightfully took it in stride as he threw the leftover chocolate dessert on the counter. He hoisted her up against him and slammed the door behind them with his foot as she continued her barrage of kisses over his neck and chin.

They should probably continue this in the bedroom. But he wasn't sure they would make it all the way down the hall. She pulled off his nice shirt a bit forcefully. Oh, damn. She liked that shirt.

Whatever, she would buy him a new one for his birthday.

Her dress came off and over her head as fast as she could manage and they both stumbled against the door to their room. Her hands reached through his hair as she pulled his lips up against hers in a deep hot kiss. At the same time her legs interlocked at his waist leaving one of his hands free to "wander." It wandered towards the lace of her bra and she let out a small moan as she guided it towards the clasp in the back. He stopped.

"Oh," he let out.

She looked down at fearful look in his eyes and grimaced. Wait. She knew it had been a while (by their standards anyway) but, already?

Nope. Instead she let out a gasp and an almighty "umf," as she dropped to the floor amongst a thick puff of smoke.

~~o*o~~

Naruto gasped in the solitude of his office. Making shadow clones was a funny business. On the one hand, they are a part of who you are. You are never not linked to the shadow clones you create. You are them. But on the other hand, they are not you when they are themselves. It's a funny feeling. As much when they pop into existence as when they pop out of it. But, especially when they pop out of it, since technically everything they felt, everything they did is now everything you've felt and everything you did. A few years ago he took advantage of this unique ability to train in a way that would have been impossible by any other means. Tonight, this ability was not as advantageous.

He took in a few deep breaths and started panicking at the last thing his shadow clone had felt. Shit... shit, shit, shit, shit. This had seemed like such a good idea a couple of hours ago. Now. Now he was sure his wife would murder him tonight in his sleep. Assuming he was allowed to come home at all.

"Hokage-sama,"

He jumped at the light knock as Moegi entered the room. "Ahh! What!"

Moegi stood staring at the reddening face and hunched posture of the 7th. "Uh, the um, contractor said he's ready for the meeting, and that it shouldn't take long."

Naruto stared at the girl as the seconds ticked by on the clock over his wall. "The contractor... is here. Right."

She nodded and looked around the room, trying to decipher the strangeness of their leader's actions. He had never been quite normal to begin with, but he was acting weird even by Naruto standards.

"Um... could you ask him if he can give me just a few minutes?"

Moegi grimaced.

"I'm just. I just need to finish something really quick."

"Sure..." Moegi said slowly as she raised a brow. "It's not like Udon had the nerve to ask me out today anyway," she muttered as the door mercifully clicked shut behind her.

Naruto sighed. Damn that little lace bra... it served him right. His current situation could only be the result of some sort of divine justice or something.

~~o*o~~

The next morning when he finally showed his face back home he wasn't too surprised when he didn't find her. Bolt and Himawari had stayed over at Sakura's she had probably gone to pick them up. He could wait for her here. But then again maybe it was best to see her with witnesses, er, people around. So he headed instead to the Uchiha household. He was starting to wonder how good of an idea this really was, considering that the girls told each other everything, and that Sakura was very protective of Hinata and not above causing him grievous bodily harm. Memories of Sakura's punches began to swim through his mind and he almost missed who came to greet him at the door.

"Sasuke?" he asked taken aback, "What are you doing here?" he temporarily forgot about his wife at the site of his best friend at the door. Seeing him always made Naruto happy, in a very angry kind of way. It was complicated. But rather, Sasuke had just been here. It wasn't like him to come back so soon after a visit.

"I owed her a valentine's day," he said simply. "A real one."

"Oh," Naruto responded to the simplicity of his statement, before a mental picture popped into his head. "Ew... wait, weren't my kids here last night?"

"You underestimate my abilities dobe."

"Ew!" he said again more pointedly.

"The girls are in the living room. Bolt was in the back training."

He sidestepped his friend and nervously walked into the house, following the voice of his daughter and Sakura.

"Papa!" Himawari called out rushing at him.

"Good morning Naruto-jii" Sarada offered politely.

Naruto took Himawari in his arms and looked to Sakura who simply raised a brow at him, and then finally turned to look at his wife who was... smiling?

"Good morning everyone." He said nervously, "And good morning my beautiful flower! Did you have fun with auntie Sakura last night?" he asked snuggling against his little girl.

"Yeah! Uncle Sasuke came last night and gave us all presents!"

"Presents?"

"Yeah! He got us this fun karaoke microphone and said that we could turn it up as load as we wanted to! Nii-chan turned it up all the way! And, and, and he got us these cool music ear phones like the ones on tv! The really big ones! Look!" she said pulling them out for him to see, "Mine are yellow and pink!"

"Look at that!" he said trying to suppress the vein that seemed to be throbbing in his forehead.

Sasuke chuckled beside him.

"Naruto," Sakura cleared her throat, trying to suppress the light blush that had come over her cheeks "Since you're here, need I remind you again to get me the list for the volunteer sign up at the hospital. I told you I want to look at those names before you post anything publicly."

"Right, I know. Sorry. I keep forgetting it in my office."

"I can bring you the list Sakura. It's not a problem for me and Himawari loves coming over to visit Sarada."

Naruto gazed at his wife, cautious about her reaction, or lack thereof from last night. She seemed almost, cheery.

"Oh, that's ok Hinata. I can just go and get it if worst comes to worst. I wouldn't want to bother you." Sakura smiled.

"Oh it's no bother," Hinata said sweetly getting up from the couch. "I've grown quite accustomed to finishing up the things my husband starts... by myself."

Naruto blushed and felt his pulse quicken at the penetrating gaze his wife suddenly shot him with. Yup, she was still pissed. And he would never live this down.

"Oh, um," Sakura said somewhat uncomfortably. "Ok."

Sasuke chuckled beside him.

"Shut up you bastard!"

Himawari blinked up at her father's reddening face. "Daddy said a bad word..."

~~~*o*~~~

I was actually going to leave this off at the office scene, but I just saw this playing out in my head and had to laugh, and write it all down. I apologize in advance if Sasuke seems OOC. It wasn't my intention but, poor Sakura. She did so much for NaruHina that I had to give her something! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review with your views on the chapter or the story. It's kind of depressing to get "favorited" and not have any feedback whatsoever. -_-


End file.
